Yolei's Sleepover
by Jenashu
Summary: Even tho the party is at Yolei's house, it actually has very little to do with her...Anyways, this story is for a Romance contest hosted by Lady Knight...The DD boys spy on Yolei's slumber party!


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or I Love Lucy or Gilligan's Island.  
  
Jenashu: Hi there!!! I write this story for a Romance Fic contest that is hosted by Lady Knight. I hope I win^-^ Anyway, I'm calling Lily Lily-Chan and Daivis Dai-Kun cuz I feel like it. Enjoy^-^  
******************************************************************************  
Yolei's Sleepover  
  
Yolei smiled as she looked around her room. It was perfect for her slumber party. She had invited Jenashu, Indigo, Lily-Chan, and Ryn, and they were due to arrive any minute now.   
  
What Yolei wasn't aware of was that TK, who lived in the same apartment complex as her, also had some friends over. Lounging on Takeru's couch was Tai, and Izzy was sitting by his feet. Dai-Kun leaned against the door, while Ken stared uneasily into the air.   
  
"Just so we're all clear on this," Tai started, sitting up a little, " the only reason I came was because I have nothing better to do. Also, I have wondered what girls talk about at their little sleepover things."   
  
"I shouldn't be here. We shouldn't spy on the girls." Izzy said. Everyone gave him a 'are you crazy?!' look except Ken, who nodded in agreement.   
  
"Don't you want to hear what Jen says about you?" Dai-Kun asked. Izzy shook his head.   
  
"I trust her." he said simply.   
  
"Don't be a stick-in-the-mud!" Dai-Kun whined.   
  
"Yeah, you're coming even if we have to carry you!" Tai said with a wicked grin.   
  
"You guys want to destroy my relationship with her, don't you?" Izzy groaned. Tai and Dai-Kun shrugged.   
  
"You did bring it, right?" TK asked. Izzy sighed and nodded as he lifted his laptop.  
**********  
  
"Great! That's everyone!" Yolei said happily when Lily-Chan walked inside her room. "Well, my folks are out for the night, so we have access to everything. Even my stupid siblings are gone! I've never felt so freeeee!"   
  
"She can be so weird..." Indy whispered to Jen, who nodded in consent. Suddenly, Ryn burst in the room, carrying a bowel of popcorn and wearing a toothy grin. She threw a handful of popcorn at Indy and imitated a witch's cackle.   
  
"That's it!" Indy shouted, grabbing a pillow and holding it up. Jen grabbed her arm.   
  
"Hold on, pillow fights are for later!" she said. Indy sighed and let the pillow drop. Soon, it was 8 'o clock...  
**********  
  
"Come on guys, now's the time to go." TK said as he stood up. Tai raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"How do you know?" he asked. TK grinned.   
  
"Well, once a long time ago, Matt was supposed to be baby-sitting me, but he was supposed to meet up with his friend. So he dragged me along, and it turned out that they were doing just what we are. I learned a few things, but I didn't understand most of it then..." he replied. Tai rolled his eyes and picked himself up.   
  
"I don't believe Matt tried to corrupt his little brother." he said as he got up.   
  
"I don't believe you finally got up. You've been laying there the whole time." Izzy said as he strapped on the backpack with his laptop in it. "I also don't believe I'm doing this..."  
**********  
  
"Alright," Yolei said as she took out a little toy, "now for a game of Truth."   
  
"Okay, but what the heck is that?" Ryn asked as she pointed to the toy. Yolei smiled.   
  
"It's my sister's lie detecter." she replied.   
  
"You know those things are pieces of crap!" Indy said. Yolei frowned at her.   
  
"Let's test it." Jen said as she put her hand on the detecter. "Okay...umm...I'm a girl." The whole toy started beeping before turning red.   
  
"It says you're lying..." Yolei said. "I guess it is a piece of crap after all..."  
  
Oh, no!" Indy said as she started to laugh, "It works after all!" Jen glared at her.   
  
"Indy's cheating on Ken!" Jen said as she touched it. The toy lit up green.   
  
"It says that that's true!" Yolei said, her eyes widening. Everyone gave Indy suspicious looks, even though they knew the machine didn't work. Indigo was blushing.   
  
"Well, well, well..." she started. Ryn gave her a knowing look.  
  
"It's okay, we know about-" she started. Indy covered her mouth.   
  
"He's in a different show anyway, so it doesn't matter." Indy said defensively. Everyone shrugged.   
  
"Can I have Ken, then?" Yolei asked after a silent moment. Jen and Lily-Chan snorted and laughed.   
  
"What about Tai?" Jen asked. Yolei blushed.   
  
"Well, actually, I don't think he likes me..." Yolei trailed off. Jen rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ya think?" she whispered sarcastically to Ryn.   
*******  
  
"What are they talking about?" Tai whispered to TK. They had just crouched behind the door to Yolei's room, and he had heard something about him.   
  
"I don't know, I haven't figured out what they're talking about yet." he said. "Izzy, are you getting this?"   
  
Izzy was setting up his computer. He hooked a little machine into it, and he strapped on headphones. He could hear everything that was being said in Yolei's room, and, after some rapid typing, the girl's conversation was being displayed on the monitor.   
  
"You're my hero, Izzy!" Dai-Kun said as he looked over the redhead's shoulder. Izzy sighed in return, but his eyes widened as he listened.   
  
"Look at this!" he whispered.   
**********  
  
"Okay, forget the toy. I'll just have to trust you guys. First question; what's your favorite thing about your crush and the thing you hate most? We'll start with Lily-Chan."  
  
"Oh, gese...My favorite thing about Dai-Kun is...is...his squeakiness!!" Lily-Chan said.   
  
"His what?" Yolei asked. Lily-Chan blushed.   
  
"If you listen really hard, he squeaks when you hug him!!!" she said (A/N: This is a private joke^^). Indy stared at her.   
  
"I think you're hearing things." she said, shaking her head.   
  
"I'm not!! Well, my least favorite thing is...he can be so...well..."   
  
"Stupid?" Indy offered. Lily-Chan glared at her, but nodded.   
*********  
  
"Dai-Kun! Did you hear that?" TK asked, stifling his laughter. "Squeakiness? What the heck is that? Do you really squeak?"  
  
Dai-Kun, however, wasn't listening. "She likes me, she really likes me..." he mumbled, blushing heavily. Izzy slapped his forhead, but was suddenly pulled into attention again.  
*********  
  
"Jen is next!" Lily-Chan said, hoping to make everyone forget about the whole squeakiness thing. Jen looked thoughtful for a while.   
  
"Well...umm...I have a few favorite things..." Jen said, blushing. Indy groaned and waved, telling Jen to get on with it. "Okay, let's see...my favorite thing about how he looks is his red hair!"   
  
"Oh, I thought you were going to say something about his chipmunk teeth." Indy commented. Jen glared at her.   
  
"Izzy doesn't have chipmunk teeth!" she practically shouted.   
  
"Oh yeah?" Indy asked as she reached for Yolei's photo album. She flipped through until she found a picture with Izzy in it. "Take a look at this."   
  
The picture had been taken without Izzy or Jen noticing, and it looked like they were talking to each other. Izzy's mouth was open, and you could clearly see his top teeth, but not a trace of his lower teeth. It gave him the look of a chipmunk.   
  
"Well...well...Even if he does have chipmunk teeth, I think they make him cuter." Jen declaired. The others laughed at her hysterically.   
********  
  
"Izzy, let's see your teeth!" Tai whispered, grabbing Izzy's chin. Izzy grunted and struggled, but he couldn't break Tai's grip. "He does have chipmunk teeth!" Tai exclaimed as he held Izzy's mouth open.   
  
"Wai, wet go owf ne!" Izzy begged. "You'll diswocate ny jawf!"   
  
"Shut up you two!" Dai-Kun hissed. "I can't hear!"   
********  
  
"ANYway..." Jen said, trying to talk over the laughter, "I also like how he's so honest with me. I don't think he's ever lied to me, and, if I ask him, he'll always tell me what's going on in his mind. I like that."   
*******  
  
"Ohh..." Izzy whispered, feeling a sharp pang of guilt. "I told you we trust each other, guys! I shouldn't be here!"   
  
"Oh, shut up." Tai said, feeling very jealous. He knew that there was no girl that felt so strongly about him. It sounded like Jen and Izzy really had something.   
*******  
  
"Well, what don't you like about him?" Yolei asked when she was able to talk again.   
  
"The thing that annoys me is..." Jen started.  
  
"He's a little know-it-all?" Indy asked. Jen glared at her.   
  
"No, he's not! Don't even start with me, Indy! Like I was saying, sometimes when he gets on his computer and I try to talk to him, it'll go something like this..." she started. "You be me, Ryn."  
  
"Okay...Izzy, will you help me with my math homework?" Ryn asked.   
  
"Oh, very funny. Do it right." Jen snapped.   
  
"Sorry, I couldn't resist...Umm...Izzy, I'm getting another cat in the summer!"  
  
"Yeah?" Jen asked uninterestedly.   
  
"I want a siamese, and so does my Mom, so it should work out great."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Are you listening to me, Izzy?"  
  
"Sure."   
  
"Izzy! Pay attention!"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"IZZY!!!"   
  
"Huh? What is it, Jen?"   
  
"You're more interested in your computer than talking to me?"   
  
"No, that's not it, it's just, I didn't know we were having a conversation!"  
  
"Well, I can believe that..." Lily-Chan said. "I can see him doing that..."   
**********  
  
"I can see you doing that, too." Dai-Kun teased. Izzy frowned and looked guiltily at his computer.   
*********  
  
"But, but, that doesn't matter too much. I just close the monitor if it gets bad. He gets the picture then" Jen said. "Okay, Ryn. It's your turn."  
  
"Well...I like TK's hat." Ryn said simply. "And I hate how everyone writes Takari stories."   
  
"That's it? How boring!" Jen said. Ryn shrugged and looked at Indy.   
  
"You have more to say, I know! You just don't want to embarrass yourself. Well, I like how Ken used to be evil...but he still had a thing for me. Even when he was the Kaiser." Indy said.   
  
"Ahh, the softer side of Indy!" Yolei cried, clasping her hands together.   
  
"Erm...yeah." Indy admitted.   
  
"Miss Tough Stuff does have some mushy tales to tell." Jen said with a sly grin. "Like the one when-"   
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Indy shouted, her face turning dark red.   
  
"Kaiser captured her...and it ended up being-"   
  
"I'm warning you!" Indy cried.   
  
"Indy's capture ended up being her first kiss!" Jen said dramatically (A/N: See Ken Says Thanks for details).   
  
"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Yolei said, her eyes starry. "That's so...oddly romantic!"   
  
"I could just kill you!" Indy said to Jen, who smiled innocently in return.  
********  
  
"No, really Ken?" Izzy asked. Ken looked at the floor, his whole face red.  
  
"Y-Yeah..." he mumbled.   
  
"That's Ken for you!" Dai-Kun said. "Kidnap a girl and make her fall in love with you! I like that!"   
  
"Can I kidnap Yolei and make her hate me?" Tai asked. Ken shrugged.   
********  
  
"What's your least favorite thing?" Ryn asked.   
  
"All the girls love him. We get bombarded everywhere we go." Indy said.   
  
"And it makes her jealous." Jen added. Indy glared at her.   
  
"Okay, it's your turn Yolei." Lily-Chan said.   
  
"Well, I love everything about Tai..." Yolei started. Everyone heard a groan and looked at the door.   
*******  
  
Tai groaned auidibly. "I hate her!" he hissed.   
  
"Shut up Tai! Listen!" Izzy said as he shoved his headphones on Tai's head.   
*******  
  
"What was that?" Lily-Chan asked.   
  
"Just your imagination. Just like the whole Dai-Kun-squeakiness-thing." Indy said. "Keep going, Yolei."  
  
"Okay..."  
********  
  
"Whew!" everyone sighed quietly in relief.   
  
********  
  
"I don't like how he's so mean to me! But one day he'll come around! He has kissed me before, though!" Yolei declaired. Everyone's jaws dropped.   
  
"Really?" Ryn asked in surprise.   
  
"Yes! Go read Jen's fic Digi Race!" Yolei chirped, feeling very happy.   
  
"Oh, that was only so the herd of Lucy-wanna-bes would leave you alone." Jen recalled. Yolei gave her a pouty look.   
********  
  
"You kissed her? I thought you hated her!" TK whispered. Tai was fuming.   
  
"Yeah, but it was so the I Love Lucy imposters would leave us alone!" he replied.   
  
"Sure!" Izzy teased.   
  
"Now you're against me too, Izzy?" Tai asked.   
  
"Your the one who said I have chipmunk teeth." he replied simply.   
********  
  
"Alright, what's the next question?" Jen asked as she ate a handful of popcorn.   
  
"Well...I have a specific question for you, Jen..." Yolei said, scooting closer to the teenage girl. "Tai's you cousin...so...do you think he'll ever come around...and have feelings for me?"   
  
"Well, I-I don't know..." Jen said. Then, seeing the hope in Yolei's eyes, she said, "Maybe. Just don't pester him too much and I think he'll like you more."   
********  
  
"Thank you Jen!" Tai whispered. "I hope she'll listen to you and leave me alone!"   
  
"Fat chance." Dai-Kun said. Tai gave him a sulking look.   
********  
  
"Yeah Jen, do you think Dai-Kun will go out with me?" Lily-Chan asked. Jen smiled at her.   
  
"Yup, I think he will. You know how Dai-Kun looks up to Tai? Well, Tai told me that Dai-Kun told him that he has a crush on you!"   
*******  
  
"You weren't supposed to tell anyone!" Dai-Kun hissed. "Not a soul!"   
  
"That's what you get for telling Tai your secrets." Izzy said with a shrug.   
  
"Are you calling me unreliable?!" Tai asked Izzy, his anger and volume rising.   
  
"Well, you did tell Jen-"   
  
"Shut up, Chipmunk Boy!" Tai said, grabbing Izzy's collar.   
  
"Guys, they'll hear you!" Ken hissed.   
  
"Now she knows!! Tai!!" Dai-Kun complained.   
  
"Shut up!" Tai said, lashing out at Dai-Kun. He missed and knocked TK's hat off, and Dai-Kun, in an attempt to dodge Tai's punch, sat right on it.  
  
"Get your butt off of my hat!" TK said.  
  
"I'll sit on it if I want to, Gilligan!" Dai-Kun shot back.   
  
"Are you insulting my hat, or are you too dumb to remember my name?" TK asked.   
  
"Shut up, T whatever!" Dai-Kun said.   
  
"Guys...Tai, stop choking Izzy!" Ken pleaded. Meanwhile, Dai-Kun grabbed TK's hat and held it high above his head.   
  
"Tai, I can't breathe!" Izzy choked. But Tai wasn't listening to him. Ken was reading what was on the monitor, and it wasn't good news.   
  
"What's that noise?...Yolei, there's a burglar in your house!...No, maybe my brother's trying to scare us!...I think we should call the police..."  
  
Suddenly, TK jumped to get his hat and crashed into Dai-Kun. The Goggle Boy was forced to take a step back, and he tripped over Tai and Izzy, who were kneeling in front of the door. All four of them were thrown against the door, making a gigantic CRASH sound and forcing the door open.   
  
The boys were laying in a gigantic heap in Yolei's doorway. Tai's hands were still around Izzy's neck, and TK was laying on Dai-Kun's chest. Ken stared blankly at the girls, who were all in their pajamas. Ryn, who was wearing an oversized tee-shirt, yelped and hastilly grabbed a pair of jeans from her bag. She rushed into the closet to put them on.   
  
Jen was the next one to react. "Tai, stop it! Izzy's face is turning purple!" she said, reaching over to pry Tai's fingers off of Izzy's throat. Indy was the third one to move.   
  
"You were eavesdropping on us!" she shrieked as she grabbed a pillow. She brought it down with all of her force on Izzy's head.   
  
"Hey! Don't!" Jen complained as she pulled Izzy into a sitting position. "Go hit Ken!" But the next thing she knew, all of the girls (even Ryn, who had come out of the closet) were pummeling the closest boy with their pillows.   
  
"Jen!" Yolei cried as she threw Jen's pillow at the stunned girl. Jen picked it up, and Izzy covered his head with his hands.   
  
"I'm not going to hit you..." she said softly. Izzy blinked at her.   
  
"Well, really, I deserve it..." he said. Jen shook her head and got up to attack Tai.   
  
"Where's TK?" Ryn asked as she swung her pillow around to hit Dai-Kun. Just after she spoke, TK ran back into the room, carrying all of the couch pillows that he had found in Yolei's living room. He threw one to each boy.   
  
Tai immidiately hit Jen away and attacked Yolei. "Eek! Stop it!" she shrieked. Tai laughed and continued to pummel her. "Is this your idea of flirting?"   
  
Tai stopped and grabbed her arm. "I'm not flirting!" he said forcefully. But, as he looked into Yolei's eyes, he knew that, as much as he hated to admit it, he hadn't attacked Yolei for revenge. There was something else at work here.   
  
Yolei seemed to sense his hesitation. "Are you sure?" she asked. Tai cleared his throat. He was about to sat something when Dai-Kun fell onto them.   
  
"Ouch!" he said. "Indy, I hate you! Sorry Tai." With that, Dai-Kun got back up and hit Lily-Chan with his pillow.   
  
"Tai, get off of me." Yolei said weakly. "You're so heavy!"   
  
"Sorry..." Tai mumbled as he sat up. "Yolei, you've got a feather in your hair." Tai ran his fingers through her hair in order to pull the feather out.   
  
"Thanks..."Yolei said, putting her arms around Tai's neck.   
  
"Yolei...g-get off..." Tai pleaded. But, Yolei noticed, he wasn't commanding her harshly like he used to; he was timidly asking her.   
  
"No." Yolei chirped.   
  
"You stubborn bi-" Tai started. Yolei leaned forward and cut him off with a kiss.   
  
"I don't believe it!" Jen said, her eyes wide. "Look, Izzy!" she added, pointing to Tai and Yolei. Izzy gawked at them for a moment before sharply turning his head away.   
  
"We shouldn't intrude..." he said.   
  
"Yeah, but it's their own fault for kissing in a room full of people. Come on." she said, grabbing Izzy's arm and pulling him out of Yolei's room and onto the balcony.   
  
"Jen...I'm...I'm really sorry that I eavesdropped on you..." Izzy said when they were sure that they were alone. The sounds of the night echoed around them. "I-I felt really bad...expecially when you said that you liked being able to trust me...I'm sorry."   
  
"Izzy...it's okay...But, you know, I would've been mad if you eavesdropped on us and didn't stop in to say hello, because being with you makes me feel so good." Jen told him. Izzy looked into her eyes and felt his face turn red.   
  
"Umm, Jen...? Do you really think I have chipmunk teeth?" Izzy asked after a slight pause. Jen chuckled for a moment before answering.   
  
"You may..." she said slowly, "but if you do, they look cute, because I know you have a great smile."   
  
"...You think so?" Izzy asked as he slowly inched closer to her. Jen nodded and looked up into the sky.  
  
"You can't see the stars in Japan. It's too polluted, and there are too many lights on." she said with a sigh.   
  
"I look at stars with my laptop." Izzy said as he wrapped an arm around Jen's waist. "It's chilly out here."   
  
"It's not the same Izzy." Jen said with a sigh. Suddenly she noticed how close Izzy was. "What, are you doing the penguin body heat thing?" she asked.   
  
"I just like being close to you..." Izzy trailed off. Jen smiled and cuddled into him.   
  
"You know, I'm glad that you came." she said, gently bringing her face close to Izzy's and pressing her lips against his.   
*******  
  
"YEOW!!" Dai-Kun shouted as he fell and cut his knee on Yolei's make-up kit. It started to bleed.   
  
"Dai-Kun, don't get blood on my carpet!" Yolei shouted. Lily-Chan grabbed Dai-Kun's arm and led him to the bathroom.   
  
"How long do you have to hold that against my knee?" Dai-Kun asked of Lily-Chan as he sat on the bathroom counter. She was holding a wad of toilet paper against his knee so the bleeding would stop.   
  
"Let's check it." she said as she slowly removed the toilet paper. The bleeding had stopped. "Great. Now I'll clean it so it won't get infected." she added before putting a band-aid on the big cut.   
  
"Thanks Lily-Chan." Dai-Kun said softly. "Umm...I have to ask you...Do I really squeak?"   
  
"Yeah...See, I'll show you..." Lily-Chan said as she wrapped her arms around Dai-Kun and squeezed him. They were both very startled when he squeaked.   
  
"Wow, it is true...I wonder if I squeak when I'm kissed?" he asked.   
  
"Let's find out..."  
**********  
  
"TK, you dropped your hat..." Ryn said as she handed TK's bucket hat to him. "Here..."   
  
"Thanks, Ryn." he replied. "Maybe I won't hit you with the pillows anymore."   
  
"Hah! You can't keep up with me!" Ryn said as she wacked him with a pillow.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" TK asked. Ryn laughed.   
  
"No, it means I like you!" she said as she whopped him again.   
*********  
  
"Will you leave us to get some sleep in peace?" Indy asked as she swung her legs off of Yolei's bed. Ken nodded.   
  
"Hey...You're wearing it..." he said as he pointed to Indy's neck. She was wearing the necklace that Ken had given her.   
  
"Yeah...it reminds me of you..." Indy said before she could stop herself. Ken bent over and kissed her cheek.   
  
"We'll leave now so all of you can rest." he said.   
  
"But...you'll come and see me tomorrow, right?" Indy asked. Ken nodded and smiled.   
  
"Come on everyone, let's go!" he said. Reluctantly, the other boys followed him into TK's apartment.   
  
"Well..." Jen said to Yolei when everyone was settled. "I'd say that you really know how to throw a party, Yolei. When can we come over again?"  
******************************************************************************  
Jenashu: Aww, isn`t that cuuute? Well, wish me luck in the contest! As always, please R&R!!! 


End file.
